There's an Ocean out my Window
by Captain Crash Helmet
Summary: Jack Sparrow is now housed in the darkest, furthest edge of the seas: world's end. It's up to Will, Elizabeth, the remaining Black Pearl crew and that weird Tia Dalma to find him before time runs out. And just when will that be? Elizabeth n' Jack love.


A/N: Had some spur-the-moment inspiration. I haven't written a PotC fic before, so hopefully you all will enjoy. This takes place immediately after the second movie ends, just so you all aren't lost. It's pretty much my version of the third movie, but hopefully not as long and focusing mainly on Swann and Sparrow. And without further ado.. I give you:

**There's an Ocean out my Window**

Chapter One – Of Swanns.

Eep. But first…

Entirely fictional, all characters own by Gore whatshisname and Disney, copyright goes completely to them, no lawsuits, yadda yadda. Consult your local physician, contest ends in November, blah blah.

* * *

"Take a deep breath for me, Elizabeth."

"I'm not ill!" Elizabeth shrugged the nurse's hand of her back and sprung from the bed. "Has this not been made clear to you yet?"

"Miss Swann, after spending months on a ship, you simply must be tested for illnesses! Flu, scurvy, boils, bumps.." The nurse began listing them off on her fingers.

"Why? Because of the ships?" Elizabeth leaned closer to the nurse. "Or for the company I keep?" She turned away quickly and began walking to the door. "Sorry to end this so abruptly, but I have not the time."

The nurse nodded. "Though I must insist, Miss Swann, that we do this another day."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and turned around. "Two days. We shall meet again in two days."

"Goodday, Miss Swann." The nurse grabbed her medical kit and crossed the room to the door.

"Oh, and nurse?"

"Yes, Miss Swann?" The nurse looked hopeful.

"Don't be early." Elizabeth smiled.

"Of course, Miss Swann." The disgruntled woman left the room, Elizabeth gladly closing the door behind her.

Smiling, she then opened her balcony doors, taking in the sea air. She could see a large boat being loaded at the docks. _That must be them._

Elizabeth was miffed that she couldn't join them in gathering supplies, but Gibbs said that a lady of her stature must await their departure. The most Elizabeth could do was sign them in as merchant sailors, delivering produce from Barbados so as to not cause an uproar that Jack Sparrow's previous crew is docking in the notorious Port Royal.

Naught but two days before, Gibbs, Will, and the rest of the remaining Black Pearl crew had formed a plan to go after Captain Jack, without any idea of his whereabouts. It wasn't even known that he was still alive, but Tia Dalma assured them that hope was not lost. They were due to leave later on today, after Anna Maria gave the signal for her to sneak out.

Elizabeth had often wondered where they would find the infamous Jack. Would he be floating at the bottom of the ocean, kept alive by some voodoo miracle? Had he been rescued, captured, even, by a fishing fleet?

Elizabeth turned quickly to the door upon hearing a bustle coming from downstairs. She was supposed to be at her father's birthday ceremony, but had given the poor excuse that she was sick so the crew and she could start making way early.

The sharp knock at the door startled her.

"Elizabeth? Are you in there?"

Elizabeth flew into her bed and pulled the covers up hastily. "Yes?" She called, trying her best to sound ill and fatigued.

She heard the latches on the other side of the door unlock, and her father entered the room.

"Elizabeth, are you feeling alright?"

"Oh, I, uh, I am feeling a bit under the weather, father."

"Well that's not what you told the nurse."

Elizabeth sighed and sat up. Busted. "I know, father. I just.. I needed some extra time in preparing your gift." _Why did I say that?_

"My gift! Oh, well." The governor beamed. "Is it ready yet?"

"No! No, just another hour or two." Elizabeth smiled innocently. _Or maybe never._

"Well, then, take your time dear."

Elizabeth nodded and watched him leave. She exhaled in relief. And now, because of her foolishness, she had to come up with an incredible birthday gift for her father, AND sneak out without him noticing to meet the fleet at the docks.

Oh, to be a governor's daughter.

* * *

"What's left, sir?" Will Turner wiped his brow on the arm of his already grubby tunic.

They had been working since daybreak and it was now a few hours 'til noon. Everyone in the crew had been pulling their weight. They clearly all wanted to get to Jack before time ran out, whenever that may be.

"Aye, don't be forgettin' the hogshead, Will." Gibbs chortled, lines forming around his mouth and curving up to his brow. He hadn't shaved properly in weeks. Will often liked to think of him as a Santa Claus in dirty pants.

Will rolled his eyes at the pirate's mention of alcohol this early in the morning, and lugged the barrel onto the deck of the ship. It hit the hollow wood of the boat with a thump and he stood up straight, stretching his back. Feeling his face, he realized that he himself hadn't shaved in a while. He frowned.

"Keep movin'!" Gibbs demanded, picking up a barrel himself.

Will groaned as he lugged another box to the ramp to be loaded onto the boat. He looked fleetingly up at Elizabeth's window, memories of the past few days flooding back to him. The kiss between her and Jack, the Kraken, the Black Pearl sinking to the depths in the bone crushing grasp of the beast…

"Heave to, quickly now!" Gibbs demanded, seeing Will stationary. "We must sail before dusk or else we'll never find our way after the sun sets."

"I believe I'll be giving the orders, Joshamee." Barbossa had appeared at the end of the dock, seemingly interested in a pack of parchment he was holding. He looked up at the crew. Not one of them dared to move. His gaze settled on Pintel and Ragetti, who had been playing toss with a duffle of flour. Ragetti quickly tucked the small bag behind him and smiled at the new captain.

Beside Barbossa, Tia Dalma stood in her usual garb of sails and jewels. She smiled at Will, who awkwardly smiled back.

"Get back to work." Barbossa's lips curled into a proud smile, showing appreciation that he was once again leader of the few left of the Black Pearl crew.

Tia Dalma seemed to float to the end of the dock and take her place aboard The Seventh Fathom. Will noticed the movement and looked up. Tia Dalma smiled down at him, bearing her black teeth and her rags ruffling slightly from the sea breeze. _She is so weird._

"Captain, how do you suppose we make way without any bearings?" Will squinted up at Barbossa.

"Aye, what a young mind fails to know." Barbossa smiled, and tucked the parchment inside his leather buckled coat. He stepped swiftly passed Will, his large black rawhide boots clunking against the unstable wood of the dock. Will turned and watched him retreat onto the ship, and grabbed the last of the duffels lying on the ground. He also snatched up a remaining net, and followed Barbossa aboard.

Anna Maria ceased tightening the masts and looked to Elizabeth's balcony. She hurriedly sped across the deck, but she was cut off by Barbossa grabbing her arm.

"And just what are you doing, missy?" he growled.

"Giving the signal to Ms. Swann, sir. So we can head out," she said, grudgingly.

"That won't be necessary." He smiled, and turned to walk away.

Anna Maria stepped in front of him. "Of course it's necessary! We don't leave without Ms. Swann."

Will looked to Anna curiously, and set down a rope he was securing. He walked over to where he and Barbossa were arguing.

"What's the matter?" Will asked.

"He," Anna Maria pointed sharply at Barbossa, "wants to leave without Elizabeth."

"What? You can't!"

"I'm afraid I can, Mr. Turner. Step aside." Barbossa went to leave again.

"I won't let you!"

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Sparrow was lucky to be rid of ye." _What a stick._

"If Elizabeth stays, I stay."

This seemed to spark something in Barbossa. After a while, he spoke. "Aye. Give the signal." He nodded to Anna Maria.

She nodded, and ran to the stern of the ship.

Will looked at him strangely. _Why am I so important all of a sudden? _Deciding not to press the matter, Will gave him one last look and returned to his former task.

Anna Maria grabbed her sword from her sash and brought it down onto a pile of cannonballs. The clang echoed throughout the harbor, causing a few guards and incoming seamen to look up curiously.

But it had gotten the message through. Elizabeth appeared on her balcony, hastily waved and ran back into her room.

_Now for the grand escape._

Elizabeth was thankful there was only one person to get past in the entire mansion – the chef. Everyone else was attending the ceremony, while the chef was preparing a meal for the governor tonight. And her father was long gone.

Elizabeth went to her wardrobe and grabbed a small sack at the very back, behind her evening clothes. Gibbs had given her a few sailing necessities, including a tunic and some other garb, a small leather hat, a minute dagger, and a small satchel of gun power. She was curious as to why he hadn't given her a gun. Or alcohol for that matter. From what Elizabeth understood, the only thing that makes one a pirate is the rum. She chuckled at her sarcasm.

She quickly changed into the clothes in the sack and tucked her golden hair beneath the hat. She decided to leave her shoes off so she could run through the hall quietly. She took one last look in the mirror and grabbed the bag off her bed, shoving her original evening dress inside. Opening her door wearily, she stepped out into the hall and slowly descended the large spiraling staircase.

A door slammed from downstairs. Elizabeth gasped at hearing the oncoming footsteps, not knowing what to do. Panicking, she shuffled into a small nook on the stairs, and quietly pulled a fern in front of her. She sunk back into the shadows.

She could hear the footsteps coming up the stairs, and held her breath. The chef came into view. Elizabeth expected him to pass, but instead, he stopped and bent down to picked something up, looking at it curiously.

_My bag! _Elizabeth inwardly kicked herself. In her worry, she had left it on the landing.

The chef continued up the stairs, shuffling through the bag. He slowly and wonderingly pulled out a lavender evening dress, letting the skirt drag on the floor. He had seen this somewhere before.

"Elizabeth?" He turned around.

But she was already out the door.


End file.
